Dreamer
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Lo que algo tan sutil como un sueño puede desencadenar. Hechos relacionados. Alternative Universe. Advertencia: Mad!Billy y muerte de personajes sonriendo (?). /Ectofeature /cover Image dibujada por Ohthree y publicada en su tumblr.


Notas de autora:

Comencé a ver DTMG porque era una animación franco/británica… sí, sólo por eso aunque suene estúpido x'DUu, es que amo la relación franco-británica (si han visto Hetalia me entenderán uvú, es decir, soy frukista BD –no, nada más profundo (?)-. Billy me recuerda a Fran x'D ¡Son tan egos! Tienen talento, son drama Queens, no les molesta travestirse, son alegres, les interesa la moda (?), egocéntricos… también a Prusia, siento que si Gilbert y Billy escribieran un diario cada página empezaría y se titularían (?) con algo muy similar –algo como: "El asombroso diario del asombroso…" x'D los amo).

Oh, cierto, he visto hetalianas en este fandom. OuO Fue algo interesante (?).

._. Y esto se me ocurrió leyendo historias de terror que me daban más pena que miedo, de hecho muchas de las historias de terror que he leído no me dan miedo, sino pena... duh...

Es un fanfic que escribí un párrafo cada día hace algunos días, mientras luchaba contra el sueño y esta era una de las formas para mantenerme despierta.

._. como muchos otros fanfics míos al inicio no tenía idea en qué terminaría, simplemente cáda párrafo se agregaba a la historia, claro que cambié de orden algunos párrafos y agregué líneas en uno o quité palabras en otro.

Disclaimer: DTMG no me pertenece.

pd : es un fanfic raro.

* * *

...

* * *

Dreamer

Cada vez que se acerca la muerte de un día el cielo se pinta de un oscuro azulino y resplandecen luceros a lo lejos; no es muy común poder verlos por la gran cantidad de luces en la ciudad, pero un muchacho de como quince años desde hace unos días ha subido una colina de donde se puede apreciar aquel bello espectáculo.

Las intenciones del muchacho no eran realmente embelesarse con la mágica gracia de la noche o huir del ruido de la ciudad… sino que cada vez que subía por aquella colina escuchaba pasos… como si alguien le persiguiera, sin embargo aquellos pasos no le daban miedo, al contrario, podría decirse que hasta le infundían cierto sentimiento de protección. Era casi como un ritual,… un macabro ritual.

* * *

La primera vez que subió a la colina fue por querer observar la pequeña parte del rodaje de una película de terror que se ejecutaba en dicho lugar. Ese día… ese día fue muy interesante para el castaño, lo más curioso es que no lo fue por la película, sino por un extraño encuentro con un desconocido.

Ese día… caía la tarde y tenía que ir pronto a su hogar, mas no podía hacerlo si no encontraba su filmadora; por un error la había olvidado mientras observaba la filmación, ese aparato era muy importante para él, por lo que no se permitiría marcharse, aún tuviera frío, si no la encontraba. Fue así que volviendo sobre sus pasos se topó con un curioso joven, aparentemente mayor que él, de cabello azabache que andaba como perdido.

-Eh...hey, hem… Hola, dude... ¿has visto una filmadora por aquí?- preguntó sonriendo algo incómodo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Eh? … ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es esa forma de saludarme?!- el pelinegro parecía claramente enfurecido, lo que confundía al castaño, que no consideraba que saludarle de esa forma hubiera sido grosero.

-¿Dude?- preguntó levantando una ceja y tono dubitativo.

-¿No me vas a pedir si quiera un autógrafo?- bufó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada extrañada sin saber qué responder ¿Qué se supondría que respondiera a un desconocido que le reclamaba no ser… ¿su fan? Abrió su boca para articular algún argumento en su defensa, sin embargo las palabras se perdieron en su boca sin saber qué decir. Por un lado, no le extrañaba tanto que el pelinegro le reclamara algo así pues parecía ser un chico rico engreído y popular, y su apariencia física era bastante atractiva, el pensar en ello lo hizo sonrojar levemente.

De pronto el mayor cambió su expresión de enfado por una de preocupación.

-Bro, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado mudo…–susurró. Sonrió de lado- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡La presencia del gran Billy Joe Cobra te ha impactado~! – comentó señalándose a sí mismo con una mano mientras la otra y su brazo rodeaban al castaño con total familiaridad.

El menor rió levemente, aunque ni el nombre le sonara, aquella actitud alegre del mayor era muy contagiosa y a pesar que al principio se sintió incómodo por tanta familiaridad con un desconocido, pronto dejó de sentirlo para encontrase cada vez más tranquilo con la presencia de "Billy".

Cobra, era distinto a la primera impresión que tuvo de él, a pesar de ser tan egocéntrico irradiaba un aire de alegría y confianza, aquel mismo día se hicieron amigos.

* * *

Cabe señalar tres aspectos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el muchacho. El primero, las manos del mayor, estas se veían un tanto descuidadas, contrastando la gran apariencia de ídolo que este poseía, probablemente porque tocara algún instrumento, el segundo… el rostro tan blanquecino de este, y el tercero, la mirada desorbitada y profunda que de rato en rato le dirigía.

* * *

Ese día marcó un año entero, en el cual el menor se escapó de casa constantemente con el único propósito de encontrarse con el mayor y pasear, a veces por la misma colina, otras por la ciudad haciendo algunas pequeñas "travesuras" motivadas por Billy y participando en algunos concursos –de disfraces, talentos (el mayor no participaba en estos, mencionando que sería demasiado evidente que ganaría, para entonces Spencer era casi fan del mayor, apreciaba su talento para la música, aunque al final Cobra siempre terminara dando un pequeño concierto)- por Spencer.

Ese año fue impactante en el menor, descubrió nuevas sensaciones y probó nuevas experiencias que guardó dentro de sí, no con culpabilidad, sino con afecto.

Fue a fines de invierno cuando jugando con la nieve tropezó sobre Billy y sus labios ligeramente se tocaron. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y una sensación extraña y agradable se formó en su estómago cuando el mayor decidió hacer más profundo aquel roce y convertirlo en un beso. Billy mordió su labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para entremezclar sus lenguas, y él se lo concedió; poco a poco sus lenguas exploraron la cavidad húmeda y dulce del otro, el menor de forma torpe, el mayor intentando no exigirle más al menor, ambos experimentando por primera vez lo que deseaban hace tanto sin saberlo.

Pasando los meses los besos se convirtieron en algo más, toques poco pudorosos y pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios, sin llegar a tener relaciones propiamente, ambos perdidos en el encanto de lo prohibido, tentándose y soportando su propia tentación.

En aquel año nunca definieron su relación, no les importaba tampoco, simplemente sabían en el fondo que eran de sí mismos y del otro.

* * *

Fue justo en el aniversario del día en que se conocieron cuando Spencer sufrió un accidente de tránsito, perdiendo los recuerdos de los momentos que pasó con Billy y unos meses antes.

* * *

No supieron qué sucedió con Billy.

* * *

Tres años luego del accidente, Spencer se mudó a una nueva ciudad en el estado cercano debido a sus estudios. Estudiaría comunicación audiovisual en una universidad reconocida por la formación de grandiosos y famosos directores de cine, universidad donde también enseñaban especializaciones, sin duda una gran oportunidad para él. El primer par de semanas vivió en la universidad, sin embargo dándose cuenta de que lo que sus padres le enviaran para apoyarle no le alcanzaría decidió buscar un trabajo y vivir fuera de la universidad en un apartamento barato cerca del lugar donde trabajase.

Pasaron tres semanas más hasta que encontró un trabajo y un apartamento cercano, justo lo que necesitaba. Trabajaría en un pequeño parque vendiendo tikets para las atracciones electrónicas que se ofrecían. En cuanto al apartamento, un tanto más difícil de encontrar, logró conseguir uno casi en medio del parque y la universidad, ahorraría pasaje montando una bicicleta, después de todo la distancia no era tan larga.

Otra ventaja del apartamento que consiguió, fue que se contaba que un fantasma, un ente o un loco vivía encerrado en uno de los cuartos; el castaño, desde siempre aficionado a los asuntos de terror y horror, quedó encantado con aquella información, y deseó fuertemente que no fuera sólo un rumor.

Al respecto, algo curioso sucedió cuando le dio su nombre a la cacera, ella pareció palidecerse al oír que se llamaba "Spencer", luego suspiró y le mencionó que no se asustara de alguna voz extraña.

* * *

Decidió escribir una especie de diario por cada semana

* * *

Se estaba obsesionando, no había forma de que quien gritara lo hiciera para llamarlo a él ¿Por qué alguien le llamaría de aquella forma y en un lugar tan distinto a su ciudad natal? Pero, PERO, en el fondo de su mente necesitaba creer que le llamaba a él, porque aquella voz le devoraba sin si quiera tocarle y él quería que lo consuma por completo.

A la siguiente semana conoció a la hija de la casera, una joven de cabello castaño rojizo, muy bella y simpática, era dos años menor que él, por lo que aún acudía a un instituto. Un par de días luego, se conocieron formalmente y se presentaron, ella se llamaba Mallory. Spencer le guardó cariño rápidamente, le recordaba a su mejor amiga de infancia, Shanilla, por su amabilidad, y recordándola a ella recordaba a su hermano, quien también fue su mejor amigo, Rajeet, de quienes hace años no contactaba.

Spencer decidió investigar qué ocurría en aquella habitación un día que la cacera se hubo ausentado por motivos familiares –según supo- creyendo que con ayuda de Mallory –quien se quedó cuidando el apartamento- podría descubrir finalmente quién se encontraba allí.

Cuando consultó a la bella chica si le podría ayudar a descubrir qué se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta ella le miró con miedo y le respondió que no podía, mostrándole luego una cicatriz en su muñeca, que solía ocultar con pulseras gruesas; se enteró además que era hija de la cacera por adopción. Ciertamente se molestó por aquella marca que ella llevaba, sin embargo ella le indicó que aquello era el único acto cruel que había manifestado la cacera hacia ella.

* * *

La curiosidad de Spencer no cesó, y los siguientes días bajó las escaleras y durmió apoyado, con cuidado de no hacer notar su presencia, a la puerta del piso de donde provenían los gritos.

Cierto día de esos la cacera descubrió lo que hacía y lo miró con ira, luego con una profunda lástima.

¿Crees que te llama?- preguntó acercándose a él.

-No lo sé, no lo creo… pero me agradan las historias de terror, y se me ha ocurrido que podría inspirarme para un pequeño proyecto de curso… aunque lo que haré se trate de zombies… tal vez pueda describirlo como el comienzo de la pandemia- respondió con la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Estaba muy lastimado cuando lo encontré, yo… le conocía, le conocía de mucho antes… y no parecía haber cambiado ni un poco… pero… era distinto,… y yo le salvé… o eso intenté- y se retiró.

Un ruido fuerte vino del cuarto cerrado.

-¿Spencer? ¿Mi Spencer? ¿Eres tú? … ¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! ¡Spencer!... – gritó su nombre hasta quedar ronco, y en todo ese rato aunque, quien correspondiera a ese nombre, hubiera querido taparse los oídos no lo hizo y permaneció en aquel lugar apoyado a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas… confundido mirando al suelo hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Un día que venía cansado y tarde del trabajo, porque hubo una falla técnica en uno de los juegos y tuvo que ayudar a los afectados, no se molestó en cambiarse si quiera, se dirigió directamente a la puerta que siempre permanecía cerrada y la golpeó (no era el primero que había intentado llamar a quien se encontraba dentro de esa u otra forma, nunca respondía) la golpeó un par de veces hasta que sus nudillos se enrojecieron.

-¿Me permites ayudarte?- susurró deslizándose de espaldas por la puerta hasta sentarse, cansado.

-¿Tú puedes liberarme?- preguntó el que se encontraba en el cuarto con voz seria, pero no por ello menos carente del dejo de locura.

-No… no lo sé… pero tal vez pueda encontrar a "Spencer"- pronunció asombrado de haber recibido una respuesta, y con un extraño sabor de boca al pronunciar su propio nombre como el de otra persona.

-¿Eh? … ¡Hey, tu voz se parece a la de él! ¿¡A caso eres él!?... … No temas Spencer…estoy aquí… debes estar conmigo… lo sabes- mencionó el del otro lado de la puerta en distintos volúmenes de voz terminando en un susurro, siempre en un tono desesperado y encantado.

-Lo dudo, no te conozco…- se sonrojó levemente avergonzado de no tener idea de lo que hablaba el mayor, abrazándose a sí mismo por el reciente frío que empezaba a sentir.

-... ….…. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú….! ¡Tú eres él…! ¡Debes serlo! ¡Estás aquí porque… porque te he llamado~!- aquellos volúmenes variados se repitieron, de un tono angustioso a uno sumamente aliviado y risueño, luego rió, rió con fuerzas.

-…- se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, con pequeñas lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos y con el terrible deseo de destrozar la puerta y abrazar con fuerzas a quien se encontrara allí, sorprendido de las reacciones de su cuerpo se cubrió los oídos en vana forma de alejar aquellas sensaciones.

De pronto oyó un ruido fuerte cerca de él, como si alguien golpeara la puerta, eso sólo indicaba que el ser de adentro intentaba cumplir sus pensamientos, quitar aquella brecha; el "loco" golpeaba con su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, como si la adrenalina se hubiera apoderado de él y su único propósito fuera destrozar la puerta, incluso si muriera.

No pudo destrozar la puerta, sin embargo logró destrozar un pedazo de la misma, por donde asomaron sus miradas para descubrir quién era el contrario.

-¡Soy yo, Spencer! ¡Baruch Cohen! ¡Baruch Cohen! ¡Billy! ¡Billy Joe Cobra!- gritó desquiciadamente alegre el pelinegro, volviendo a golpear con fuerzas la puerta, con cabezazos, patadas, incluso intentó morder la puerta para poder destruirla, mientras lloraba. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados por una camisa de fuerza.

La impresión del menor fue tan fuerte que tembló, retrocedió unos pasos y se desmayó luego de que cientos de recuerdos invadieran su mente como una bala.

Mallory, despierta por la bulla, encontró a Spencer desmayado y observó con miedo al pelinegro que seguía intentando destrozar la puerta. Pronto gritó pidiendo ayuda para auxiliar a Spencer, pensando que podría haberle ocurrido algo grave… después de notar el pedazo que le faltaba a la puerta.

Algunos inquilinos la ayudaron, le llevaron al cuarto próximo –el de ella- y recostaron al castaño en un mueble soplando aire, mientras la muchacha verificaba si Spencer no tenía alguna herida o similar.

Por otro lado, la cacera se dirigió a donde Baruch, miró lo que hacía inexpresivamente mientras apretaba un puño temblando... tenía miedo y lástima. La cacera volvió hacia donde se encontraba a Spencer, y con cuidado agradeció a los otros inquilinos su ayuda, pero les indicó que se marcharan, indicando además que ella y Mallory cuidarían de Spencer.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Crees… crees que esté bien?- comentó preocupada la joven.

-Probablemente lo esté… dudo que… le hubiera lastimado a él, descansa en mi cuarto, yo le cuido.- comentó la mayor jalando una silla para sentarse al lado del castaño.

La joven luego de unos instantes en silencio esperando la respuesta a su primera pregunta se marchó, sabiendo que no la tendría.

Los ruidos de patadas no cesaron en toda la noche, se los pudo escuchar incluso a las 6 de la mañana, cada vez más débiles.

Spencer despertó al medio día con lágrimas en los ojos. La cacera se había dormido sentada cuidándolo. Aún un poco desorientado se las arregló para levantarse y sigilosamente salir del cuarto para enfrentarse con quien desde hace mucho debió encontrar.

Sus pasos se volvían a cada paso más lentos, inseguro por lo que haría luego de verlo de nuevo.

-¿Quién anda allí? …¡¿Quién anda allí?!...- gritó Billy cargado de enojo.- Spencer vendrá conmigo, no importa lo que hagan…él, él me espera, lo sé…- susurró riendo como loco.

-Dude, seguro que lo hará- pronunció en voz baja recostándose de espaldas a la puerta bastante destrozada con una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-¡Spencer! ¡Bromigo! ¡Qué mal gusto el tuyo de dejarme de lado todo este tiempo!... Compondré una canción cantando lo malo que eres.- menciono en un tono tan alegre y natural que nadie hubiera creído coherente que usara una camisa de fuerza.

El castaño rió levemente alejándose un par de pasos de la pared de nuevo –Lo siento Billy, no sabía cómo ubicarte- respondió sintiéndose más culpable.

El pelinegro pateó con fuerzas la puerta terminando de destrozar una gran parte de la misma por la cual pudo salir del cuarto.

Detrás del castaño se aproximaba la cacera con una expresión de terror, se quedó quieta y retrocedió cuando vió a Billy salir del cuarto.

La cacera era una mujer de apariencia hermosa a pesar de su edad rodear los cuarenta años.

-Miss Blabla… no me tema, gracias a usted puedo estar con Spencer de nuevo- mencionó con una mirada desorbitada y una sonrisa amenazante avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Spencer sujetó con fuerza el brazo más próximo a él de Billy con tal de detenerlo.

-Tú… ¡tú estabas muerto! Y luego… te vi ¡Y te salvé de aquel manicomnio!- la cacera retrocedía más pasos con los ojos llorosos.

–¡Spencer, ella nos alejó! – miró sombríamente al castaño forcejeando levemente para soltarse.

-¡No lo hizo!... si quieres que te acompañe…sólo alejémonos de aquí- lo encaró decidido pasando de un gesto serio a una leve sonrisa intentando convencer al mayor.

Rió –Bro~ tú me acompañarás… no importa qué- ladeó levemente su rostro pareciendo tan inocente, si no fuera por lo macabro que expresaban sus ojos…

* * *

En ese instante lo recordó… Billy era un demonio. Un demonio capaz de hacer lo que sea para alcanzar sus objetivos, un demonio sediento del miedo de la gente. Él mismo lo invocó como juego creyendo que podría conseguir un zombie o algo así, hace ya más de diez años, justo tres años después de conocerle y descubrir que él le había llamado.

* * *

-Yo te acompañaré- amplió ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Deberíamos conseguir mantequilla de maní para festejar nuestro reencuentro- lo abrazó sonriendo ampliamente, de forma dulce y posesiva.

* * *

Nadie recuerda exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, y nadie pudo contestarle a la policía tampoco, fue un escenario tan ilusorio y cargado de gritos de horror, la cacera fue asesinada con el corazón arrancado, quienes fueron a su ayuda también murieron y sus ojos fueron extirpados.

* * *

Spencer recuerda un escenario vagamente familiar, sólo que con una niña como víctima. Lolo Calorie, fallecida hace nueve años y dos meses.

* * *

En la memoria de Spencer también ha quedado impregnado el segundo escalofriante escenario, pero no puede hacer algo al respecto, tiene que acompañarle, porque ha decidido asumir su responsabilidad por haberle invocado en su ignorancia y porque simplemente le necesita.

* * *

Billy dejó de ser un demonio al mismo tiempo que salvó a Spencer de morir en un accidente automovilístico hace tres años, tres meses y tres días, y ello conllevó a que surgiera como un humano con un alma incontrolable, que afectó también su cuerpo y poco a poco terminó perdiendo la cordura que nadie puede asegurar alguna vez tuvo.

La policía encontró un diario con algunas páginas escritas y otras arrancadas.

Entre ellas dos destacaron.

"Cada noche escucho en el piso de abajo una voz masculina gritando mi nombre. No le recuerdo, no sé quién grita a pesar de que sienta familiar su sonido, y sobretodo… no puedo ir donde él. Una parte de mí se encuentra aterrada; otra aliviada de no dejar de escuchar aquella voz acompañada de risas y aparente llanto; otra afligida… me duele no poder abrir aquella puerta y ver a quien está tras ella; otra alegre de que grite específicamente mi nombre en un tono usualmente cantarín y acompañado de frases como: "Eres mío~", "Mi querido Spencer~", "Juntos sólo tú y yo ¿Lo imaginas, bromigo~? No le pertenecerás a nadie más, mi Spencer… sólo ven conmigo~... ven~"; mi parte aterrada no es solamente por el miedo al portador de aquellos gritos, de hecho diría que es lo que mínimamente me aterra, lo que realmente me asusta… soy yo mismo, la estúpida media sonrisa que curvo al oírle y la calidez que me invade ante sus frases románticas que parecen delirios de un alma carente de cordura. Lo peor de esto… es que vivo en el piso superior; nadie se explica por qué aquel cuarto permanece cerrado y no hay respuesta cuando intentan averiguarlo, incluso cuando muchos como yo han alquilado aquí para saberlo, sólo se puede ingresar allí por una única puerta, parece que el aire entra por ductos… me han contado que cuando llaman a la policía la voz se calla por unos minutos y el cuarto es abierto, pero no hay alguien dentro, mas hace mucho que los policías dejaron de ir puesto a que las anteriores veces no encontraron algo."

"Le recuerdo, ¡Le recuerdo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarle?

Él… desde un principio vino porque le llamé, le llamé sin creer que vendría, pero le llamé y aunque debería no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Pido perdón a todos quienes pudieran haber sido afectados, a pesar de saber que no hay forma en que nos perdonen, eso tampoco les devolverá nada, pero sinceramente no sé qué más hacer, que él venga fue mi responsabilidad, y ahora que actúe de esta forma también es consecuencia mía.  
Yo no quiero que hayan más lastimados, sin embargo soy un egoísta y no puedo dejarle.  
Yo también le tengo miedo, a veces quisiera esconderme de él, mas él me llama y no puedo negarme acompañarle, debo cuidarle… y él a mí.

Creo que yo también he perdido la cordura, probablemente nunca estuve del todo cuerdo.

Reitero que quisiera que nadie resulte afectado… pero…. Le necesito, y él a mí."  
_

Pasaron tres años hasta Mallory dejó de estar internada y tratada por psicólogos por el trauma que sufrió.

Mallory suspiró con nostalgia, desde aquel incidente no sabía nada de Spencer, no sentía nada especial hacia él, pero fue su amigo, y desconocer de su paradero luego de oír ciertos rumores le preocupaba.

Caminó hacia el parque donde Spencer trabajaba, deteniéndose a observar todas sus atracciones, se entretuvo observando cada una unos minutos, hasta que notando que caía la tarde salió de allí para dirigirse a su hogar, un cuarto de apartamento a unas cuadras.

Notó un periódico en el suelo, algo le dijo que lo recogiera y así lo hizo; grande fue su sorpresa al ver entre una de las noticias la imagen de Spencer y el sujeto que fue encerrado en su apartamento, rápidamente procedió a leer de qué trataba la noticia.

"Los vecinos reportaron macabras muertes acusando a Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra… El cuerpo de Spencer y Baruch Cohen fueron hallados juntos sonriendo en una colina al lado de una filmadora quemada… La memoria de dicha cámara está completamente destrozada, no se puede recuperar… aún se desconoce cómo ha sido posible Billy J.C. estuviera vivo, siendo registrada su muerte 10 años antes por…"


End file.
